Nothing
by iloveluke1222
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade realize just how much they love each other.


_**Nothing, a Luke and Mara fanfic.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, any of the characters, or the line, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return." That belongs to Moulin Rouge!. **

Four friends walked shoulder to shoulder down the crowded streets of Coruscant. One of them pointed to a coffee shop. "Let's go in there," Leia Solo called. "I think we need some peace and quiet for a few minutes."

The four friends, Leia Organa Solo, Mirax Horn, Iella Antilles, and Mara Jade Skywalker walked in and order what they wanted. Mara had a caf while the others had espressos. They sat in a little booth in the back and talked away about the latest fashions they had seen at the mall.

Newly Mara Jade _Skywalker _stared out the windows as they talked on. When someone called her name, she looked up. "What?" She asked.

Leia smiled. "We were just talking about what things our husbands have given us."

Mirax started, "Nothing. Just a _pretty_ nice condo and the clothes on my back."

Iella laughed. "And kids. You can't forget the kids."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I can go without my kids, but I love them just as much as I don't like them." She laughed. "Hey, at least I got a planet, even though at the time it had a war of its own going on, on the surface."

They all turned to Mara. "What about you, Mar?" Iella asked.

Mara smiled. "Luke gave me the greatest gift anyone could get." She looked at all of them. "He gave me his heart. I know that whenever I need him, no matter what I'm doing, even if he has to die for our love, he will always come for me." She stared off into space. "Someone once told me that the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."

She looked back at all of them. They were staring at her, tears in their eyes.

"Wow, Mara," Leia said. "You really love my brother." She said, her voice cracking.

Mara nodded. "And nothing will ever come between us. No amount of evil clones, the dark side," Mara smiled, "Past girlfriends." They all laughed.

"I wish I had something that special with Corran," Mirax said as she twirled her fingers through her hair, looking into space. Iella nodded her agreement. Mirax looked at her. "All I get is good looks."

They were all in a good mood for the rest of the day.

*

Later that night, Mara found Luke in his office at the Jedi Temple.

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked him.

"Work. That's all I ever seem to have." He answered. He smiled up at her. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and walked behind him to look over his shoulder. He ruffled through his papers while she talked. "Have I ever told you how much you've changed my life?" She told him.

He stood out of his chair, put a piece of paper on one of his shelves, and stopped. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both, of course. But more good than bad." She paused. "Today when I went shopping with the girls, I said something about us that made them cry." Luke gave her a questioning look. "Don't worry it was a good thing!" She said, holding her hands up in defense.

Luke laughed. "So, what did you say?"

She walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "I told them that you gave me your heart and soul, and that no matter what, nothing can come between us." She felt tears build up in her eyes, and tried to fight them away, but couldn't. "I told them that you've changed my life so much, and that I don't think you understand just how much."

Luke shook his head. "And do you think you haven't changed mine, too? You taught me how to love. You taught me how to live life how I want it. You've given me just as much as I have given you," he said, wiping away Mara's tears with his thumbs. They got closer to each other, their foreheads touching.

"I love you, Mara Jade." Luke muttered.

"I love you, too, Luke Skywalker."

He looked into her eyes. "Nothing can ever bring us apart."

She shook her head. "_Nothing_."

They finally came together in a small, but beautiful, kiss.

**Aw, you've got to love Mara and Luke. Favorite Couple Eva. So tell me what you think. R/R.**

**Note: I came up with this idea in about a minute, and it took me an hour to get down on Microsoft word. **


End file.
